War the Hedgehog
''"''Why do I love gore and destruction? Because it's more realistic than happy endings..." War is a 3'2" Hedgehog that believes in chaos, fire, and destruction. Although he loves these things, he is infact not a villian. He is a hero. He constantly argues with his brother, Peace. He belongs to Rage the Hedgehog. Contents Age: 19 Sexuality: Straight/Heterosexual Alignment: Unknown, he is usually good but can be a villian from time to time. Celebrity voice actor (I voice him, i'm just saying if he had a celeb voice actor this is who he'd be): Nicolas Cage Bio War has always loved chaos and destruction. He would always play gorey games and watch war movies. War's brother, Peace, has always tried to steer him into the right place, peace, love, hope and good deeds, but War wouldn't submit to it. He became a villian for a while, but Peace managed to talk him out of it. Though, that didn't stop them from arguing however. War and Rage have a heated rivalry sometimes as well, and has become unchained many-a-time and once it took Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Technisis (yes, even Tech) to stop him from ripping Rage's head off. Forms Dark War Dark War is only shed when his anger hits the fan and he becomes "Unchained" as I mentioned before. His strength is usually doubled and so is his speed, with his attacks and with movement. Dark War could, quite easily, kill Rage. Peaceful War Peaceful War is what happens when he absorbs the positive energy in a chaos emerald, or when Peace and War absorb chaos emeralds at the same time. War becomes more calm and focused, thus making his attacks greater because he isn't focused on brute strength and hate, but technicallity and peace. Theme Songs Warrior by Disturbed - Because it's about the dominance of one-self, and describes War's excellence in battle and also how he can be cocky... A Warrior's Call by Volbeat - Yet another title with warrior in it. This one is because it's all about "Feel the power of a warrior" and yet another theme about his excellence in battle and how War can destroy anyone (hypothetically). Truce by Death Angel - I have no idea why this is his theme song, it's just very fast paced and awesome and I always think of War when I hear it. Appearance War is mid-red (mid meaning in the middle between bright and dark), with gloves that say "WAR" on the palms and on the fingers (the gloves are black and yellow by the way), his shoes are black with 3 vertical stripes that are yellow (yes I love vertical stripes on characters). Powers He controls pretty much everything that hurts. He has the power of fire, shadows (like Upsilon)and can literally control darkness, like sending out dark force that is an inky type substance and can "explode" and do damage, and Darkspore powers. Trivia #War originally started out as an accidental Rage recolor type side character, but I realised that he was just a recolor of Rage and I changed him a bit. #Like I said, he was an accidental Rage recolor, his only power at the time was fire so I decided I needed to change that. #War is the younger brother of Peace. #War has no known phobias as of now. #Despite being total polar opposites, War and Peace actually can get along quite well when they are not arguing. #He hates to love Peace as he should love all things destruction, yet Peace is calm, collected, and helpful. I say hates to love meaning that he doesn't like loving him, but come on, its his brother for gods sake! 30 Development Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? The relationship with War was... weird. War loved his parents, and his parents loved him, but his parents were very worried about his lust for destruction and if you spent the night at their house for a day it would seem like they hated each other, but they don't. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? I would say his gloves, the black and yellow style stands out from his mid red color. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? He has one scare that goes over his right eye, but it's not easily noticible but its not hard to notice either. It came from his first major fight with Peace; the one where Peace turned War back into a good guy. Peace had used a sharp branch(as he has nature/earth abilities) and had cut War across the eye, and it left a scar. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? He can be VERY vain at times, but most of the time he strives away from being vain. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? Probably a 0 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. I think it would be when, believe it or not, Peace turned him back to good. It was just such a heartfelt moment it couldn't be ignored. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Probably becoming evil that one time I mentioned a lot, but then again he becomes evil a lot so... Yeah 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Ice Cream Flavor would be Vanilla, his favorite color is Turqouise, his favorite song is actually one of his theme songs, Warrior by Disturbed, and he doesn't like flowers, that's a question for Peace. 9.) Who does your character trust? He trusts Peace the most, even though they fight a lot, he knows Peace means well and only wants to help him. He also trusts Rage, but he thinks Rage would want to kill him ASAP, so he usually doesn't admit it. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. The only one I can think of is the one I said multiple times, when Peace turned him into a good guy. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? The snake, because a Snake is very agile and his bite is powerful, like War, he is very agile and his attacks can do a lot of damage. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? He is in the middle, meaning he likes the new technology but isn't all "OMG Linda u hav too c dis, bryan added me on Fbook, like omg I need to fave..." or anything like that. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? The covers are off one side and he is usually in a wild position. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Ironically he doesn't mind the cold but can sometimes be sensitive to heat, I say ironically because one of his powers is fire, which is REALLY FRICKIN HOT!!! 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? He is usually a night owl. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Not really, he considers(if its okay that Sigma lets me do this) Theta a blood relative, as he can relate to him in many ways, even though they will obviously get in each others face. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Weirdly enough he keeps it pretty neat. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) He has never really been that good of a cook, but his favorite food is Pork Chops 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? He prefers to use a car or just to run(even though he isn't PARTICALLIARLY or however the heck you spell that good in running) 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? No, not really. He is scared of things but I cant really think of one at the moment 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Cutie Mark? ... Well Im not an MLP fan but it would probably be a bullet(for destruction or something) 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? To the future to see everyone and how they are different in the future. 23.) Is your character superstitious? Not at all 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Someone willing to put up with him, a tomboy, and someone that also loves chaos and destruction but isn't a villian 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? His hands are smooth and gloved. 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year, and favorite holiday. Favorite comfort food would be... I think Macaroni and Cheese would count, his favorite vice is gambling, favorite outfit is the one he usually wears, his favorite hot drink is cocoa/hot chocolate, favorite time of year is Fall/Autumn, Favorite holiday would be Thanksgiving 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Warrior by Disturbed for his present because its how dominant he is, and its an awesome song and Chalk Outline by 3 Days Grace in the past, because it's how he felt when he turned into a villian, its how he felt towards peace. "You left me here on the ground like a chalk outline waiting for the rain, to wash away" 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? an Action Drama 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? ...? Weirdest question on here imo, but he doesn't wear cologne or anything like that. He's natural I guess I can say. 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear War I gave you a pretty awesome brother, and I made you be AWEEESOME at fights, so you should thank me! From, your creator, Rage the Hedgehog. Strengths and Weaknesses (organised like Pros and Cons) Strengths His attacks do a lot of damage. He is very fast when it comes to punches and kicks. The angrier he gets, the stronger he gets. Dark War nearly killed Rage once, so that's something. He has actually trained in Kung Fu once, and that has followed him in his fighting techniqes. His reflexes are heightened due to his Darkspore powers, causing him to be more agile than usual. Weaknesses Once "hulked up" meaning really angry, he can easily be decieved. He is very impatient despite training in Kung Fu. He can have a big ego from time to time and when that happens it usually tones down his fighting. If fighting against someone he hates, he will usually not focus on words or technique and will focus more on brute strength, thus making him easy to decieve once more, and easy to block. If War is with his brother Peace, Peace will usually hold him back, and that would leave an open chance to dish a combo or a lot of damage. Personality V2 (Traits) When arguing, War, responds very childishly, meaning when he argues he usually says things like "TAKE THAT BACK!", or, "AM NOT!" and things like that. He is obviously a hot head, and he can be clumsy at points of times despite being very agile. He will usually resort to violence if insulting/arguing doesn't work, which usually happens. It's pretty sad that violence is his first instinct, but eh, whaddaya gonna do? Quotes "Why do I love gore and destruction? Because it's more realistic than happy endings..." War explaining why he adores chaos "Who am I? WHO AM I? I AM A GLADIATOR! I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, THATS WHO I AM!" War introducing himself to Upsilon (again, I will delete if Sigma doesn't want me to mention this) "Peace, you're wasting your time. You want to know why i'm evil? I'm evil because all these movies, about war, hate, destruction, chaos, all of them...They make sense! They talk to me, they tell me things. What do happy, peaceful movies tell me? NOTHING. AT. ALL." War talking to Peace, telling him why he turned evil. "I... am not... a TREE HUGGER!" His response to people calling him a tree hugger/hippie. "You... YOU SON. OF. A. B***H!!!" When War first became unchained/Dark War. Relationships with canon characters Sonic War feels that Sonic is just like Peace, trying to help him out. Sonic is actually a lot like Peace when it comes to arguments, he tries to butt himself out of the arguments without actually arguing with him. Tails War actually likes Tails. He hangs out with Tails more than everyone else, mainly because he's so... different and interesting. When it comes to arguing, Tails may step in with the argument but for the most part he's like Peace and Sonic. Knuckles War absolutely HATES Knuckles. War constantly gets into arguements and even fights with Knuckles and War doesn't give a cr*p about it. Knuckles, being who he is, will usually argue along and fight willingly. Amy War feels very... meh about Amy. After seeing what Amy does to other people when it comes to saying no and arguments, he usually strives away from her. Also, War loves to fight, but even HE knows it's not right to hit a girl, so he usually doesn't fight her or girls in general unless forced to or angered enough. Shadow War dislikes Shadow to a certain extent. He will get into some arguments with Shadow, but Shadow (most of the time) schools him in the arguments, but that usually converts into a fight. Even Shadow has trouble defeating War at this rate, but he holds him back pretty well. Mary Sue/Gary Stu test results War is nothing like you. He may be popular, or he may not, but no matter what he's impossible to ignore; he stands out... just the way you always wanted to. He may have sometimes thought that he was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. He's come in for his share of hurt, but gotten off with minor damage. And you've been sparing with the free handouts: whatever he gains, he's worked for. In general, you care deeply about War, but you're smart enough to let him stand on his own, without burdening him with your personal fantasies or propping him up with idealization and over-dramatization. War is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of him. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Other Powers Category:Fire Powers Category:Dark Powers